Clockwork
by CallidusCorvus
Summary: Conflict arises when Henry smashes a magical clock out of anger stemming from his two moms. After a portal from this is transports our beloved characters to the past, Emma, Regina, Henry, and Hook must work together to face off witch hating colonists, privateers, strange men with scarred faces and a chihuahua to get home.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all this is my first story so be as critical as humanly possible. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not OUAT or it's characters.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It wasn't very busy that night at Granny's Diner. The low murmur of people recounting the time before the curse filled the whiskey scented diner. Not very unusual at that hour, taking away the fact that Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen and mayor herself, was sitting at the bar staring at a half drunk glass of red wine.

She didn't look up when she heard someone plop down onto the seat next to her. Regina watched the sanguine colored liquid crash into the sides of the glass as she spun it lazily in one hand. She suddenly stopped and set it down.

"Tell me pirate," she said, "Is the glass half full or half empty?"

She tilted her head to give him a questioning stare.

"Don't exactly care if I can drink it," Killian reached out for the glass half heartedly. Regina pulled it away. He was obviously drunk but who cares.

"Ruby?"

She looked towards her startled, "Mrs. Mills?"

"Pour the poor fool a drink."

Hook's eyes widened comically and Regina couldn't help but chuckle at his dumbfounded expression.

He recovered quickly, "Thanks love."

"Pleasure."

"For taking upon your generous heart to buy rum for a one handed pirate with a drinking problem."

There was a long silence as they drank.

"Where's Henry?"

She had an unfocused gaze, "I asked Emma to take care of him," she gave a bitter smile, "memories can sneak up on you when you least expect it."

"Aye. So we're here for the same reason."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Hook finished his drink and was about to leave before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait, don't leave yet. Here." She pushed another shot into his hands.

"I'll take that too love."

She smirked, "You owe me."

"I'll pay it back sometime."

They finished their drinks and walked out the door, a cold November gust chilling them despite the alcohol.

"Let's go to my place."

Regina grasped his arm and pulled Killian to the direction of her house.

"Wait, why are you letting me into your house?"

"When I'm tipsy I make bad decisions."

Suddenly Killian got a strange look on his face, "You can't possibly mean-"

Regina's cheeks burned, "No you idiot! I have Netflix and Jello, I thought we could watch something together."

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

The mayor looked down at her feet and fidgeted with the hem of her jacket.

"No of course not. I'm just tipsy and feel bad for you. Let's go Captain Guyliner."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So this is Jello," Hook poked the red colored substance with his fork.

"Correct," she took a large bite out of it, "it really is quite tasty."

He shrugged and tasted it.

"It's not the the worst thing I've eaten, love."

Regina leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs and turning on the TV.

"Your world really is bloody strange."

Hook gave an exasperated sigh and gestured wildly, "You have ice boxes, magic boxes, and light boxes! Why you lot are obsessed with the bloody shape I'll never know."

Regina chuckled, "They're called refrigerators, television, and phones, idiot. Now what do you want to watch?"

"Dunno."

"Ah ha! How about Peter Pan?"

"Oh bloody hell..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Halfway into the movie Killian had to rush to the bathroom to throw up the alcohol in Regina's toilet.

"I didn't exactly think the sight of yourself would cause you to nearly projectile puke all over my coffee table. Then again you are rather hideous."

Hook was grasping the toilet bowl for dear life and was tinged slightly green, "Needed to get the rum out of my system, mate."

"Exactly how much alcohol did you consume?"

"Lost count on bottle seven..."

"Alcohol poisoning then. Serves you right. Just keep on puking hon and you should be fine."

"Hey!"

Emma Swan stood in the doorway. Hook started to barf again and Regina looked in the mirror to reapply her lipstick.

"What is it?" She turned towards Swan and gave her a cold stare.

"WHERE'S HENRY YOU EVIL-"

She took a deep breath and restarted, "I want to know where my son is."

There was a long pause and Regina's lipstick clattered onto the ground. Her mouth hung open is disbelief.

Emma raised an eyebrow and rapped on the door, "Anyone?"

It was as if an explosion had went off.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH YOU AT YOUR HOUSE!" She roared.

"Apparently not," Hook turned back to the toilet.

They both wheeled on him.

"SHUT UP!"

Regina pointed an accusing finger at Emma, "Hook and I were just talking when YOU showed up!"

"I'll let you two lovelies talk it out..."

Emma's face turned red from rage,"NOW WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON REGINA?!"

"OUR SON."

Swan sighed and massaged her temples, "I don't care anymore, just help me find him."

Regina set her jaw, "Fine. It's not like I'll have that much of a choice anyway."

"Hook!"

"What? Shall I repay your earlier favor?"

"Go to Henry's room and get me his pillow," she sneered at Emma, "the one with my tears on it."

Emma was a bit taken aback, "Your what?"

"Tears idiot try to keep up."

"I'll be headed up then," Hook said before sprinting up the stairs."

Emma turned to Regina, "Now how exactly is that going to help my son?"

Regina inspected her nails before responding, "I have a bit of a locator spell. If I get the pillow I can find MY son."

Hook returned with a handful of pillows in his arms.

"I dunno which bloody one is Henry's."

"THE BLUE ONE JEEZ GUYLINER."

"WELL SORRY LOVE BUT I WASN'T THERE HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT COLOR IT IS."

Regina snatched the pillow from him, "Chill. Yo tits."

She activated the spell and they waited in anticipation.

"Why's it glowing?"

"It's part of the spell Mrs. Swan."

The soft and well loved baby blue pillow rose into the air before drifting lazily out the door, and they followed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Now dearie I want you to do exactly as I say," Gold had his arm grasped firmly on Henry's arm. "You see this clock?" He held it up to the light, "I want you to go to the edge of the forest and press this button," he said, tapping it with a finger.

Henry jutted out his chin, "And why would I do that?"

Gold did the strangest thing, he started laughing.

"You really are just like your mother, both of them. Anyways, your mother, adoptive, made a deal with me. I couldn't lay a finger on Hook and she would do as I say exactly as I say, even if it means king you. Now you are going to do what I ask or things won't be exactly pleasant for her."

"What? That doesn't seem right," Henry's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Gold snarled and lowered his hand towards the spinning wheel, "If that won't convince you dearie than this will. You do know what happened to poor Aurora don't you?"

"Fine I'll do it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!"

The blast of the protective spells breaking was enough to shatter the more fragile items in Gold's shop. Regina and Emma stormed into the shop fuming and practically breathing fire.

Hook whistled and smiled, "Hell hath no fury like two mothers who've lost their son."

"Henry!" Regina cried when she realized what was about to happen.

Emma turned to Killian, "Hook-"

"I got it!"

Killian's sword whistled past their ears and struck the spinning wheel with enough force to knock it over. Henry roughly pulled away from Gold and snatched the clock from his grasp. Gold took one look at the raging mothers and disappeared.

"Oh my god Henry!" Regina rushed over to him and held him in a tight hug, burying her face into his soft sweet smelling brown hair.

Henry pushed her away, "No. Don't touch me."

"What?"

"Is it true what Gold said?" There were angry tears swimming in his eyes, "You love him more than me?"

Killian stood awkwardly in the corner and wished the floor could open up and swallow him whole...ish. He glanced down at his hook. Emma looked at him and mouthed, "What?" Killian was just as confused as her and merely shrugged.

Regina knelt on the floor with a tormented expression on her face.

"Sweetie no I-"

"No!" Henry shoved past her and ran out the door into the night still clutching the clock to his chest. Regina slumped in defeat and felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. A sob rose up in her chest and she buried her face in the pillow once more.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Henry was running. He ran towards the forest and didn't stop even when the wind started to scream warning and cold rain stung his face like hundreds of bees. His hands and feet became numb from the cold and the stitches in his side worsened yet he didn't slow. When it felt as if his lungs would burst he stopped and sunk to his knees, panting.

"Henry!"

Emma ran towards her son, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Henry honey are you alright?"

The boy jerked away from his mother and trembled.

Regina had caught up, "Henry-"

"No! Stay away from me!"

Emma inched closer and Henry threw her a nasty glare.

"But Henry please," Regina held onto Henry's arm and tried to pull him closer.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

He smashed the clock onto the ground. Hot angry tears rolled down his cheeks.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO STOP FIGHTING! You never listen to me! A-and I just want my mom's back..."

Emma bent down and hugged Henry.

"We love you Henry. We can change, for you." Emma could feel her eyes watering.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Regina said.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"I may just be a simple pirate," Killian interrupted, "but I'm sure THAT is not supposed to glow!"

Panic rose into his voice as he gestured wildly with his hook.

They're attention was suddenly on the smashed clock, which started glowing emerald green. The wind was picking up speed and uneasiness settled around them. The ground started becoming warped and tinged green, swirling rapidly.

"It's a portal!" Emma cried.

"Pointing out the obvious is not going to get us out of this bloody disaster, love."

"Run," Regina said, "Run!"

They tried to get away with no avail. The portal had already become too strong. Henry felt his foot being sucked in and screamed in desperation.

"HENRY!"

Both mothers turned around and tried to grab hold of him. Regina snatched his hand, but slowly felt his grip being pulled away.

"Hold on tight!"

Henry could feel himself being pulled away, and his arm was sore from holding on.

"I-I can't."

They lost hold and he was sucked through. Regina turned towards Emma, "I'm going after him and as a good mother you should too."

She jumped in and left Emma and Hook standing there.

Emma set her jaw and turned towards the pirate, "We're going to need your help."

The savior then followed Regina through. Killian glanced at the portal before turning towards Storybrooke, and then at the portal again. He sighed and face palmed. The portal was starting to close.

"Oh bloody hell," Killian said before jumping in.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Thanks for reading and remember constructive criticism! I NEED IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the people who followed and liked me, thank you and kudos to you;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters**.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Killian!"

The call sounded distant.

"Killian please wake up!"

Someone shook his shoulders.

"Hook! Wake up!"

His head throbbed and he could feel a crushing pain from his chest. He wondered if he had bruised his ribs. Reluctantely he opened his heavy eyelids. Hook squinted against the sunlight and saw the blurry outline of Henry's face.

"Bloody 'ell lad..." His words were slurred from sleep. He could feel his eyelids closing.

"No! They took my moms!"

"What? Who took them?!" He shifted into a sitting position.

"I-I don't know!"

Hook watched Henry start to break down in tears.

He wiped them away, "No need to cry lad. I promise we can find them, alright?" Hook gave him a small smile.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't-"

"No, it's not," Hook said firmly, "It's not your bloody fault. Things happen for a reason lad," he looked out into their bleak surroundings. Grabbing onto a tree branch for support he pulled himself up, grimacing from the pain in his ribs.

"Are you okay?"

Hook grinned, "Nothing for you to be concerned of, mate. Come on then. Let's find your mothers."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Get off me you peasant!" Regina struggled against the man holding her captive.

"I won't listen to the likes of a witch!" The man spat.

"Witch?" Emma said.

"Don't act stupid. I hope they burn you lot a the stake. You get what you deserve."

He bound Regina to a pole and Emma to another one nearby before walking off.

Regina groaned in frustration and cursed loudly.

Emma turned to her, "Regina where the hell is Henry?"

"I don't know! I couldn't find him!"

Emma sighed, "What if he isn't here?"

"If he isn't here then we should already be out of this mess and looking for him."

Suddenly they heard a sound as if a group of people were moving slowly towards them.

"Regina?"

"Shh..." Her eyes were focused intently towards the sound.

From out of a large church settlers followed a priest with angry determination. In their hands they clutched simple weapons such as rocks and torches as well as tools you would use on a farm like shovels and hoes. Their eyes were wild with fear and they approached them cautiously. The chorus of "burn the witch" rose into the air.

"Be calm!" The priest's voice thundered and had instant effect.

"Now," he said, "How do you know they are witches?"

"I saw them appear in the middle of the forest!" A man cried from the back of the room.

"They wear strange clothing!"

A boy in the front said, "They turned me into a frog!"

Everyone stared at him.

He shuffled his feet, "I got better...?"

"But how can we tell they are witches without burning them?"

A cloaked figure pushed his way past the crowd, "Well mates, what do you use to burn witches?"

"More witches!"

There was another long silence and the man face palmed and sighed.

"Wood!"

"There we go!" He grinned, "Why do witches burn?"

"...They're made out of wood?"

"And what, exactly, does wood do?"

"It burns!"

The man frowned, "Yes, but what does it do in water?"

"It floats! So we can tell they're witches by-"

He's cut off by the boy, "chucking them into a lake?"

"Exactly."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You're evil," The sopping wet Regina accepted Hook's hand and he tugged her out of the lake.

Regina turned around to help up Emma.

"And you would rather be burned at the stake?"

Regina kicked him, "Shut up."

Hook turned towards the woods, "Henry! C'mon lad you can come out now."

The boy stepped out of forest,his face twisted in laughter.

He breathed out, "Moms oh my god," he burst into giggles, "the lake-your faces oh my god!"

Regina and Emma ran towards him and hugged him. "Henry!"

"I'm so sorry-"

Regina was cut off by Henry.

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault."

"What the bloody hell did I say?" Killian piped up from the back.

"Shut it Guyliner! Listen sweetie, all that matters is that we're together."

Henry nodded his head, "Okay."

Emma stroked his forehead, "We love you Henry, and we'll make it home if it's the last thing we do."

"Ow bloody hell!"

Regina spun towards Hook, "We're trying to have a moment here!"

She blinked when she saw him sprawled on the ground clutching his leg.

"Oh. You're bleeding."

"Congratulations. You earned a bloody cookie."

Killian glanced back at the dirt to look for what cut him. He spotted it and inched closer. A droplet of blood slid down a sharp piece of glass stuck in the ground. Suddenly the clear glass turned opaque from the red and Hook realized what he had found. Forgetting about his earlier dilemma he pulled it out of the dirt and inspected the object.

It had turned red in only one corner and he could see the start of a map. He scrambled to grab onto his leg and ran his finger along the wound, hovering the drop of blood over the glass pane. It fell, spreading across the pane turning it opaque and red until it had formed a map. Regina, Emma and Henry had gathered around him and watched.

"I know what this is and I presume you do too." Regina said.

"Aye. Blood maps, very hard to come across. The blood of a person will lead them to what they desire most at the time, and for me it was-"

"Something to get us back home," Emma cut in.

Hook grinned, "We're not going to be stuck in this bloody time period anymore."

Regina snatched the map out of his hands, "So we're over here," she pointed to the dark red dot, "and that's what's going to get us home."

Emma's brows furrowed together, "Where exactly is that?"

"Wait," Henry took the map into his hands. He had a pensive look on his face, deep in thought, pulling it off in a way only a child could. Suddenly his face light up, "That's London!"

"We can't go to England!" Regina cried. Her face was suddenly eerily calm before her lips curved into a small smile. "If I am correct, then Blackbeard should be visiting a port near here in 1718."

She stood up and walked towards a passerby, "Excuse me sir but could you please inform me on the date?"

His mouth curled in distaste, "You filthy stupid-"

She pressed him against a house wall by his neck, watching in delight as his face became a mask of terror.

"I asked nicely. I won't give you a second chance. Now what. Is. It." She put more pressure on his neck with each word.

"1718! November 11, 1718!" He squeaked.

"Good job," she relinquished her hold, "Now scamper off you pig."

She turned towards them and smiled, "Blackbeard is traveling near London but he's stopping here first. This is our chance! Let's go."

"Not so fast, mate," Hook snatched the hem of her jacket. "Not with what the you lot wearing."

"Good thing a grabbed that pig's wallet," Regina held up a small bag of money.

"But mom you said you would change!"

"Henry it was fair. I watched him pickpocket some of the people in the crowd during the witch trail."

Henry frowned, "I still don't like it."

Regina hugged him, "I know sweetie. This is our chance to go home though."

"I guess it's okay this one time."

Emma, who was silent for most of the ordeal, spoke up, "We need to get men's clothing to blend in on a pirate ship. We should hurry too. Don't want to miss this opportunity."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma and Regina had their hair tied back and wore breeches and a coat and Henry dressed for the time period. Hook stayed in his own clothes, stating they didn't look that out of the ordinary. Donning a new disguise to blend into society, they started to walk down to the port a half days walk from the town.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thanks again for liking and following and please leave a comment in the reviews stating what pairing you want to have in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **OUAT or its characters**.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm bored."

"I know lad."

"I'm hungry."

"So am I."

"My feet hurt."

"Same."

It was nearly sundown. They had been walking on the muddy path to the docks for hours. Three hours into Henry's complaints Regina stuffed pieces cotton in her ears and Emma stopped talking completely. Hook and Henry walked behind the group. Henry had repeated his whining for over nearly the whole trip and Killian now monotonously responded as if reading from a script.

They stopped talking. It was completely silent except for the sound of crashing waves and screaming of gulls. A sharp fishy sardine odor had now taken residence in the area and Regina pondered if it was worth it to stuff her nose with cotton too.

When the sun started to set they could see the port from a distance. Going to a nearby town they found an inn and stayed for the night. The beds reeked of something putrid and they half expected for a body to be hidden under it. Regina eventually gave up on the smell and stuffed the remaining cotton balls up her nose, glaring at anyone who cracked a grin. Hook ended up being slapped twice.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wake up Guyliner!"

Slap slap slap.

"Blackbeard's here!"

Hook awoke with a start pushed Regina off him.

"Oi!" He rubbed his face, "I thought we were friends."

He gave her the saddest look and for a second Regina almost pitied him. Almost.

"Let's go Handless Wonder. Black beard's ship just landed in the port."

Killian stretched and yawned, reminding her of a cat.

"Fine, fine, Rage-ina."

This slap left a mark.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma and Henry were already waiting at the port when Regina and Killian arrived. When they came into range of sight Emma and Henry seemed to find something hilarious.

"Hey Killian," Emma snickered, "Might want to check your hair."

"Wut?"

Hook felt the side of his head and he had an expression of pure horror on his face. His hair stood up on one side from sleeping in a chair. Quickly mussing it down he felt his face burn from embarrassment.

"Regina..."

She laughed, "You never asked so I didn't tell."

"Bloody hell..."

Regina and Hook suddenly spotted the silhouette of a large man against the sun looming behind Emma and Henry.

His gravelly voice made them jump, "What 're ye men doin' here?"

Hook laughed nervously before answering, "Well you see, we wanted to join Blackbeard's crew."

There was a long moment of silence and Killian smiled sheepishly.

The man stepped out of the sun and into their view.

"Well why didn't ya say so?"

The man had a wild black beard that was tied into pink ribbons and a cheery smile on his face.

"Me names Edward Teach," he held out a beefy hand, "Most call me Blackbeard 'cause you know," he pointed to his beard.

Regina gingerly took his hand and spoke in an octave lower, "Nice to meet you," Blackbeard shook her hand vigorously, "My name's William Smith."

Emma thought quickly, "August Whale."

She cringed.

"Nice ta meet ya," Blackbeard bent down to Henry's level, "and what might your name be?"

"Er, Henry Mills."

"No need to be afraid of me, lad. We'll make the best of friends."

Henry gave him a half smile.

He stood up and stared at Killian.

Hook sighed, "I know how the drill works. Killian Jones," he held out his hand.

Blackbeard crushed his hand in his own and Hook grimaced as he heard the sound of the bones cracking. Blackbeard held onto his hand much longer than normal while staring in his eyes. There was a long, painful silence as Blackbeard crushed his hand even more and Hook started to break out in a cold sweat and tried to back away.

Suddenly he broke eye contact and let go of his hand quickly. Turning around he walked towards his ship.

"C'mon then. Let's go to me ship."

There were countless words to sum up the way Hook felt, but happiness was not one of them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I felt like it should end on that note;) And thank you INEEDFICS, XxLostDreamerxX, Bonnie777, TheEvilPandaWriter (previously known as ChibiXkiwi), Lanafan7151977, connyx, katedunkle, TwilightSVU, and agentcarter45. Kudos to you for following and liking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is a makeup for the short chapter earlier.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters** **.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This here's me chihuahua."

The strange pirate held up a monstrous dog with a beaming smile. The poor thing was trembling violently in his arms. It's eyes bugged out and went in opposite directions and its hair, which was the color of a the mystery liquid stuck to the ground in cinemas, grew in patches all over its body. Blackbeard had apparently taken the time to tie a bow from the same pink ribbons onto the the patch of hair on its head that stuck up. The dog bared its teeth in a gruesome smile. As you would expect they reacted in disgust, flinching backwards at the sight of the creature.

"Ugggh...I-I meant, er, nice dog...?"

Regina wanted the smack herself in the face.

Blackbeard didn't seem to notice the notes of disgust in her voice, too infatuated with his beloved dog to notice.

"His name be Pistachio."

Regina's eyebrows raised, "So my sister was right. Pistachio is a name."

"Ain't he the cutest little thing?" Blackbeard tickled the creature underneath its chin and it snapped at him, frothing at the mouth.

"...aye Blackbeard I suppose he is..." Hook said uncertainly.

Blackbeard waggled his eyebrows at him, "You can just call me Edward."

Killian went rigid as a board, "Sure."

Emma giggled at his expression, forgetting her facade and hastily covering it up with a cough.

Blackbeard gripped onto Hook's sweaty hand and dragged him downstairs, Emma, Henry, and Regina following. Opening up the door to a cabin he pointed out the four cots and a small dresser.

"'Ere's ya cabin. We'll be leavin' in the mornin'."

Henry, Emma, and Regina went inside and settled onto the cots. Blackbeard held onto Killian's hand for a little longer and stared deeply into his eyes before letting go, giving a small smile, and closing the door. They couldn't hear his footsteps. Killian glanced at them and opened up the door again. Blackbeard stood outside and startled, suddenly inspecting the wall.

His face flushed, "...'s paint's peeling..."

He mumbled a bit more and walked off.

Killian closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief, putting his back against the door and sliding down it slowly in defeat.

He held his head in his hand, "bloody hell..."

Henry howled with laughter and fell off the cot, clutching his stomach. Regina and Emma cracked a smile before laughing along with him.

Hook looked up at them, "It's not funny! Hell, I don't swing that way. The guy's heart's going to crushed."

Regina chuckled, "Not funny to you, but hilarious to us."

Killian sighed, "You'd expect the great Blackbeard to be a fearsome bloke but there he is, hitting on me and tying pink ribbons into his beard. Don't even get me started on the mutt."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The cots swung back and forth with the tides of the sea. Henry had curled up in a blanket they found and was sleeping soundly. Hook reclined back, for once without his precious jacket, legs spilling over the edge of the hammock. Regina slept on her side, looking strangely peaceful. And Emma, well Emma was passed out and slumped awkwardly over the cot, snoring with her mouth ajar with a trail of drool dribbling down her chin.

Queen Anne's Revenge went over a particularly rough patch of sea and a wave crashed into its side with enough force to jostle everyone out of their sleep by throwing them out of bed. Henry thankfully landed on the blanket, yet Hook, Emma, and Regina weren't so lucky. Emma hit the ground and cried out, reaching for her missing pistol. Regina hit her head and tiredly rubbed it. There was a pathetic lump on the ground previously known as Killian Jones. He groaned and curled in on himself.

Emma blinked for a few times before realizing where she was and she massaged her temples. Regina absentmindedly went over to help Henry back onto the cot. Emma walked over and nudged Killian with a toe.

She yawned, "You okay?"

He groaned and buried his head in his arms.

"If you're too tired for sarcasm then we have a problem," she turned to Regina, "Can you help me?"

Regina sighed and walked over, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did Guyliner die or something?"

They sat on the floor near him and Emma shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey... Wake up."

"No... It hurts... Cracked a bloody rib or somethin'..."

His speech was slurred and they could sense pain in his voice.

"Let's get you up," Regina said. Together they pulled him off the floor and onto the cot. He fell roughly into it and hissed through his teeth, curling up. Regina found a color faded blanket inside the cabinet and shook it in the air a few times to get rid of the thick layer of dust that coated it.

She draped it over Killian and sighed, "He really has to stop hurting himself. Probably landed on something hard when we got here."

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"We should go upstairs and explain to Blackbeard about this. He'll understand, considering his infatuation with Captain Hand over here.

"...shut up," he moaned.

"Save your breath. You could be dying for all we know."

Emma frowned, "Regina..."

The corner of her lips quirked upwards.

"It was only a joke Mrs. Swan."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What?!" Blackbeard cried, "He's sick? 'Ere let me go see 'im."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean I can get me doctor ta see 'im..."

"Alright then."

Blackbeard walked away muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid' and face-palming.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the last chapter was a confusing I'll explain a bit more here. And another sorry for the long wait writers block hit me hard.**

 **I should probably stop apologizing...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its** **characters**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well?" Regina said, "Is he going to die or not?"

Emma kicked her.

"He just cracked a few ribs. He should be fine as long as he stays in bed for about a two weeks. Was there any trauma before you boarded the ship?"

Regina thought quickly. She couldn't very well say that he had hit a tree or something on his way down from the portal.

"He tripped."

"Tripped?" He raised a brow.

"Yes tripped. And then he fell. Onto some..rocks."

"Ah. Rocks."

"Yes, rocks."

He gave them a skeptical look before walking off.

Regina pushed open the door to the apartment and staked over to where Hook lay.

"Two weeks?! We can't have this kind of delay, we have to get home faster than this!"

Killian glanced at her, "Just magic me better or something. Besides its not my bloody fault."

"Not your fault?! The longer we stay in this time period the easier it is for Henry to get hurt."

Henry grimaced, "Mom I'm okay, stop freaking-"

"Shush Henry this is for your own good," she turned back to Hokk, "You were fine a second ago!l

"I just got slammed into the ground on by bad side what do you expect?" Hook dead panned.

Regina facepalmed, "You're a moron..." She trailed off her face starting to mold into rage.

"You were hiding it weren't you?!"

Killian shrunk back into the covers, "Er...sorry?"

Slap.

"Ow! Bloody hell Rage-ina!"

"You moron. We could have fixed this problem earlier. You weren't staying behind because of Henry, it was because of you were hurt!"

"Well it was parts of both-"

Slap.

"I expect for you be on your feet in a week."

Emma seemed confused, "Uh, but isn't Blackbeard's ship going to land in a month? That should be enough time."

Regina groaned and facepalmed, "Am I the only one who has any idea what's going on?" She glanced around the room, "Anyone?"

Blackbeard isn't going to be sticking around for long, is he?"

Regina pointed to Hook, "Ding ding ding! You win the lottery!"

Her voice oozed sarcasm.

"Wait, he's going to die?!"

"Congrats Captain Obvious," she rolled her eyes at Emma, "It's November 13, 1718. We have nine days until he dies."

"Regina you're leaving out a few important details," Hook leveled a stare at her, "How does he die?"

Regina suddenly flustered and glance at the ground, "I don't know."

There was a long silence that translated into, 'OH HELL.'

Regina spoke up again, "We have to take HIM," she glared at Hook, "with us. Most time travel devices only let people who don't belong in the specific time period travel back, and he's the only person we know."

"So we have to take him with us," Emma groaned, "You better be on your feet in a week."

"I'll try."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Killian shifted again, trying to get into a more comfortable position. His ribs ached and he finally decided to give up on sleep, opening his eyes and being met with someone else's. Hook cried out in shock. He attempted to grasp onto a weapon desperately, fumbling with the covers.

"Ey! It's just me!"

Blackbeard.

He sighed and sunk back into the sheets, "Aye."

It had been seven days. A mild fever and the pain made his mind muddled. Killian started to wonder if they would even make it back home. For once he found somewhere were he might belong, and the others-he could barely imagine what they felt like.

"Want soup?" Blackbeard jarred him out of his thoughts. He held up a tray with a smile. There was a bowl half full of lukewarm soup with a few shriveled carrot slices floating at the top.

"It's got carrots and, er, not much else..."

"That's okay," Killian took the soup from him and their hands brushed up against each other, causing Blackbeard to blush.

Killian smiled a bit. It was cute to see this person, a feared pirate captain, in real life, in all his awkwardness. He stopped smiling and reprimanded himself. Getting attached would only get himself hurt. It would only cause pain in the end.

Blackbeard rubbed the back of his head with a hand, "I, uh, have to go... Being cap' an' all..."

The man walked out the door, leaving Killian to eat his soup in silence.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina furiously mopped the floor. It had been seven days and the damn pirate was still lounging around in bed! Her shoulders started to ache and she stopped, wiping the sweat off her brow. It was odd to dress and walk around as a man, but it would do for now. She missed her clothes. Everything here was itchy and reeked of mothballs.

"Hey William!"

"Wha- oh yeah..." Regina turned to Emma. She still hadn't gotten used to her cover name and slipped up with Emma's a few times before.

"We have a break now."

Regina glanced around and realized they were the only one's on board.

"Oh."

She put away the mop and walked with Emma to the cabin. Regina pushed open the squeaky door and spotted Henry lying on the cot with a book in his hands.

"Hi," he said with looking up.

She walked towards him and sat down, the bed groaning in protest.

"Where'd you find that?"

"The cupboard."

Suddenly the door opened. They looked to see Killian standing in the doorway, swaying a little on the spot.

"Took you long enough," Regina scoffed.

"I upholded my promise. Besides, lying there was starting to get frightfully boring."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Wow you guys I'm so sorry. This took so long for me to post and it's only 950 words. *facepalm* I know the dates don't match up from earlier I'll fix that...sooner or later... AND BLACKBEARD. I'M SO SORRY FOR KILLING HIM OFF!**

 **...**

 **Forgive me senpai...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Laughter and chatter filled the sunset red sky. The crew was sprawled out on deck, playing cards and talking after a long day of hard work. It seemed no one had a care in the world. Well, except for a certain few.

Regina was sitting on a chair and crossing her legs, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair. Henry was bouncing his leg up and down and stared into the distance. Emma was sitting forward and was staring at a smudge in the floor, a tick forming on her forehead as she became lost in thought. And Hook had was now pacing restlessly, stopping for a moment and glaring at anyone who stared at him, and paced again.

But they were tense for a good reason. It was the evening of November 21, 1718. This was one day before Blackbeard was scheduled to die. Yet nothing was happening. Killian stopped pacing and leaned against the railing.

He gestured to Regina, "So your genius plan to get us to England was?"

Regina sighed and massaged her forehead, "I thought maybe an English ship would attack him, considering they're enemies, and then we could board the ship while they are distracted and stow away. But maybe I'm wrong..."

"Maybe. It's only the 21st though. We won't know until tomorrow."

Right."

"Where exactly is he going?" Hook asked.

"Orcacoke Bay. In North Carolina."

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence. The stars had already begun peeking out of the sky and most of the crew had retired to bed already. Soon enough they left to their cabin as well, although they were too restless to sleep. They could only hope that everything would go as planned.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Queen Anne's Revenge violently turned to the side sending Regina, Emma, Henry, and Hook tumbling off their beds. Killian grasped onto the wall and could feel the ship's movement tugging him in a different direction. The crew was in chaos, men were screaming unintelligibly and they could hear the thumps of people running up and down the ship. One cry rose above the rest.

"The British!"

They turned to each other and sprinted to grab what weapons they could find.

The door burst open.

"They're attacking us! Get on board!" A man with wild eyes hollered at them before running out the door.

Hook grinned, "You were right Gina!"

"Always am."

They ran out the door and saw a privateer ship with the British flag on it sailing towards them. They could hear an audible boom as the ship launched a cannon. Regina quickly shielded Henry from impact as the ball smashed into the ship's side, sending a few men to their deaths as sharp fragments flew in the air.

"That was close!" Emma cried, "We need to move to the back. It'll be easier to get on board!"

The privateers were nearly on them now. They ran towards the back of the boat. Nearly there-

There was a bright light. Killian closed his eyes and held up his hands. He could see the silhouette of them against his eyelids.

It felt like someone had shoved him hard. He didn't have time to process the impact as it sent him to the floor. There was a painful feeling of grit against his face. It was much too hot for dawn. There was deafening bang before everything went silent.

He lay there on the floor for a while, shell-shocked. Killian squinted open his eyes. People were running around but he heard no sound. It was completely muffled, as if he had stuffed cotton in his ears like Regina did.

He glanced up. A small scrap of baby-blue colored cloth was floating down to the ground. The edges were red from flames. Hook reached up and snatched it out of the air before inspecting it. He recognized this. It was exactly the same color as-

Henry. This was part of Henry's coat.

He clutched it in his hands before crawling away from the explosion. Killian stood up. He felt pain in his leg but ignored it and stumbled towards the crowd of people. He could almost taste the thick smoke. He had trouble seeing. Everything was still blurry and smoke made his eyes tear.

This didn't feel like reality. It was just a dream. You can't feel pain in dreams, can you?

Suddenly someone smashed into him. His hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword before stopping.

"Emma?"

She turned around, "Hook?"

Her face brightened when she saw him and wrapped him into a hug. Killian tensed.

"Sorry," she said, "I can't find Henry!"

He held up the cloth.

Emma snatched it from him before her face crumbled.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Henry-"

She looked like she was about to cry.

There was a sudden scream from the middle of the crowd. They spun around and noticed for the first time. The enemy ship was next to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Privateers had already boarded. Blackbeard's men were dropping like flies. The killing was brutal, and there was a maniacal glint in their eyes which made it seem as if they enjoyed murdering. As they got closer they could see their smiles. They defiantly enjoyed it.

"Don't touch my son you bastard!"

They knew that voice. Pushing through a throng of people they could see Regina standing in front of Henry and facing off a privateer. The man lunged and cut her arm before she knocked the sword out of his grasp. She walked towards him, sword drawn. The man got down on his knee and held up his hands. They could practically smell the fear coming off of him in waves.

"Please, I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by Regina dropping the sword. Clattered on the floorboards. The tilted his head up and placed a finger on his lips. She had an odd smile on her face. The type of smile she got before she-

Slap.

She drew her hand across his face. The force of the slap caused the man to fall backwards.

"What type of gentleman are you to cut a lady?"

She was sneering at him.

"Er, lady?"

Henry started laughing, "You literally got slapped by my mom. Take it as an act of mercy, she didn't run your own sword through you."

Regina turned towards Emma and Hook.

"Let's go."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Treason on the orders of the King!" The man shouted and pointed his sword towards Blackbeard.

"Please," Blackbeard held up his hands, "I don't deserve this, no one in me crew does. We just had to fight to survive. We're good people!"

"You killed innocent people!"

"We did nothing of the sort!" His eyes were lit up by the raging fires, "You don't understand! We were poor. It was either this or begging in the streets. We may have been desperate but no one in me crew has killed under my watch."

Pistachio was at his feet, barking an whining. Blackbeard went down to give him a pat, "You're okay boy... I love you."

The dog quieted.

Blackbeard drew his sword and let it drop on the ground. He held out his hands to the side laughed. He couldn't win this battle.

"So this is how it ends."

His eyes were closed. He never saw the glint of silver as the sword went towards him.

He wouldn't have liked the pool of blood staining the floor. It would've taken forever to clean.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pistachio launched himself onto Henry's pant leg. He growled and pulled hard on it before the cloth ripped.

"Henry!" Regina and Emma cried.

The chihuahua dropped the ripped off piece of Henry's pants and started to whimper. It held it's tail in between it's legs before falling to the ground. Pistachio buried his head in his paws and whined again, a low drawn out cry. Emma paused for a second and watched him, inching closer with her hand outstretched.

"Emma!" Regina called, "We have to go!"

Emma looked at her before glancing back at Pistachio.

"Let's go."

The ships were close enough together you could jump to the other side, and Hook did exactly that, rolling into his fall and motioning for someone to go next. Regina took a running start before jumping off and landing there as well.

"Henry!" She cried from the privateer ship, "You can do it! Jump!"

"Mom," he looked up at Emma.

She just ruffled his hair, "You'll be fine. Just believe kid. It's what you do best."

He nodded and backed up. Henry ran as fast as he could and jumped off the ship. Everyone watched with baited breath. Emma suddenly panicked and screamed, "He's not going to make it!"

Henry reached out for the edge of the boat and missed, clawing at the sides. He was falling rapidly into the ocean. Suddenly Killian pushed past Regina and launched himself over the side of the boat. Regina grabbed onto his legs and there was a complete silence.

Regina was screaming on the inside.

"If you didn't catch him Guyliner I'll kill you!"

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't make it. He didn't-

She was interrupted by Hook's laugh.

"I got him!"

He looked back and grinned. Regina looked around him to see Henry dangling from an arm.

"Hey mom!" Henry waved at her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, a real smile, for once. Regina pulled them up and embraced her son. Emma had landed on the other side now and was squeezing both of them to death now.

"I'm feeling really loved," Hook pouted.

Regina smiled at him, "Thank you Killian."

"My name! You said it!"

She rolled her eyes, "Let's go below deck where the goods are. No one ever checks down there."

They followed her down. Emma stopped before going to the stairway with the others. She glanced back and watched as Queen Anne's Revenge burned. Never in her life had she felt more wrong. Was this worth getting back home?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **I'M SORRY. SO SORRY. I HAD TO KILL HIM I'M SORRY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters. I also don't own Flappy Bird.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They hurried down the stairs. Sailors were starting to board the ship and were bustling around, their booming voices boasting of how many pirates they killed. It made Emma sick to her stomach. At last they had reached below deck. Cargo crates and barrels were strewn around the room, and the nets that hung from the ceiling swung from the boat's rocking.

Hook limped towards a dark corner and settled down, leaning against a crate. The adrenaline was wearing off and the burning pain in his leg was coming to full force. Regina sat down next to him and Emma and Henry plopped down across from him. They took a moment to breath and collect themselves. Regina spoke up and pointed to the satchel Killian carried.

"You got any medical supplies in there?"

He opened it up and rummaged around, "I took some from the doctor's cabin- figured we'd need it."

Emma raised a brow at him, "So you basically stole it."

He tossed a roll of bandages at her, "Patch yourself up."

He took out gauze and handed it to Regina before getting to work on his leg. Regina focused intently on Henry. He was cradling his left arm close to his chest and was biting down on his lip.

She sighed and went towards him, "You're hurt. Show me your arm."

He complied and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a small burn on his forearm. She took out the flask of water she was carrying and cleaned the wound. Henry hissed and tried to wiggle away but she kept a firm hold.

"You'll feel much better, besides if you stay still it'll be over soon."

Henry stopped struggling and let Regina bandage his arm.

"Thanks."

Regina handed him the flask in response, "Drink a little and then pass it to Emma."

Henry took a small sip and then passed it to Emma, who did the same before letting Hook have some. Regina got it last and didn't drink, but tucked it back into her belt.

Emma stared at her, "Regina, you didn't-"

Regina scoffed, "Nice to see you're paying attention Swan. And no, I'm not drinking just yet. We have to make this last as long as possible until we can find a solution."

"Yeah," Emma dabbed at a cut on her hairline with a cloth. Her blonde locks were starting to turn red.

Regina brushed the cut on her arm lightly and hissed. It was deeper than she expected. Killian handed her a flask of rum.

"Pour it on there. It'll disinfect it."

She snatched it out of his hands, "I know that!"

Regina paused for a moment. Henry was staring at her expectantly, "Thanks…and sorry…"

Hook could barely make out the mumbled apology and smirked in victory. Regina being nice to him, twice in less than an hour. It was unreal.

The ever present sound of crackling flames was starting to fade away as the ship sailed further away from the Queen Anne's Revenge and closer to England. Closer to what would take them back. They were nearly home.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been four weeks since they had escaped off of Queen Anne's Revenge, and quite frankly, lying around below deck got boring quickly. The excitement of stowing away had worn off a long time ago. They had gone through what they could find to entertain themselves and found a few crates containing stale bread and dried fruit as well as four barrels full of water.

The water was already starting to taste sour. They only had to endure another day. Eavesdropping on the British privateers above deck or in their cabins wasn't as entertaining as it used to be. Occasionally there would be some interesting gossip but most of it was annoying small talk.

Henry went through the three books he had found tucked away behind a crate and was rereading one of them. Emma just adopted a blank stare and they weren't sure if she was thinking about everything or nothing. Regina reckoned it was the latter.

She had completely forgotten about her phone. Regina snapped to attention and snatched her mobile phone from her belt. She clicked the on button and sighed from relief when the phone sprung to life. The time on it read 12:49 pm. It must have frozen when they traveled to the past. She wrote down the time on a piece of paper before swiping the screen to the left. Still worked.

Killian took a sudden interest into what she was doing.

"Isn't that one of your talking phones?"

"You can just call it a phone."

"Right."

She didn't have many apps, except for one where you click a pixilated bird to make it fly through green obstacles. Henry had downloaded it a while ago. She started to play the game and found herself become increasingly good at it. Hook was watching her play over her shoulder.

Regina didn't care much for games, but she felt better with the phone in her hands, doing something that could be related to home. She smiled softly. Storybrooke, the quaint little town she created as a curse, was causing her to feel homesick. The irony.

"Can I try?"

Killian held out his hand. Regina dropped her phone in it, "Trust me, you can't beat my high score."

Five minutes later he did.

"Give me that!" Regina took it from him before managing to beat his high score. She handed back to him with a smirk.

Soon Emma and Henry watched them wage war against each other using Flappy Bird as the battlefield. Time flied. For once on the ship there was genuine laughter, and all over a pirate and a queen playing a silly game. Regina's phone was running out of battery and they decided to call it quits.

"When we get back we have to do that again, Gina."

"Possibly. It really was quite entertaining to watch you lose."

If Killian had hold of a pillow there would be a whole other war going on right now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **I hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry it was pretty short…. And whoever made Flappy Bird, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**


End file.
